Truths and Lies Behind the Memories
by Maia Mizuhara
Summary: It's about a conversation Elsa and Anna have. The question was simple, yet, the answer wasn't. It all begun with this '…Why didn't you told me of your powers before'


**This was just something that came in my mind everytime I watched the movie. Though, of course, it wasn't pretty elaborated.  
Sorry if it's too short, It is all that gathered in my mind and I was able to write in words :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Why do I even need to to this? I think you all know who did the movie perfectly! And obviosly, IT WAS(N'T) ME!**

* * *

**Truths and Lies Behind the Memories**

_It's about a conversation between Elsa and Anna. The question was simple, yet, the answer wasn't. It all begun with this ''…Why didn't you told me of your powers before?''_

* * *

_ By: Fukai no Aru_

* * *

Elsa was walking around the castle of Arendelle. It had passed four months since the ball room incident and all was back to normal, as an exception that their new ruler was Elsa, of course.

She was looking at the window, admiring the beautiful snow out there. She decided to go outside.

* * *

She sat on the cold snow, and the freezing wind was touching her cheecks, but even so with all of this coldness, she didn't have cold. She was on her own world when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

''Elsa?'' It was Anna.

Elsa looked at her and smiled, making Anna smile too. Their bond was never so strong as it was now.

Anna sat beside Elsa, trembling of cold. She even sneezed! Elsa laughed a bit and made a little igloo around them, with clear Ice so they both can see the outside.

''I never really understood how can you not have cold at this temperatures'' Anna commented. Here voice was a bit shaken because of the cold.

''I guess the having ice powers does me a favor'' she commented back.

Both of them laughed a little bit.

''Hey Elsa, I had been questioning myself…''

''Yes Anna?''

''…Why did you never told me about your powers''

Elsa kept silence. Anna though she had touched a deadly point. As she was about to take back her words Elsa's mouth opened.

''You used to know about my magic and loved seeing me using it'' She replied with nostalgic

''How come I don't remember?''

''…Let me explain it…'' Elsa took a deep breath ''When I was five and you three, we had a little accident''

''What kind of accident…''

''We were playing at the ballroom. I made little snow mountains and u were to jump them, but my feet slipped through the Ice I was standing and my magic went to your head…'' Elsa paused

''And then-'' Elsa interrupted Anna

''And then you were knocked off. I ran to you shacking you for you to come back to conscious… it was there that your hair begun to turn white'' She looked at Anna ''That brand of white hair you have is a mark of my powers''

''So it wasn't a birth mark…''

Elsa thought it will be good to keep telling her what happened ''After I say your hair getting white, I felt so much fear that I cried. Mom and dad went inside and panicked too'' She took a deep breathe again ''We went to see the trolls-''

''The trolls? Wait you know them?''

''You know them too?''

''Oh well, Kristoff took me there''

''Oh, I see''

''You can continue''

''…We went to see the trolls and they saw you. They told us that we were lucky that my magic went to your head instead of your heart. They said that the head is easy to manipulate, and the best of the best would be that you never knew about my powers. All moments we had in the ballroom, or in other words, our game place, had turned to moments on winter time''

''That explains it all… but what about you moving from room?''

''What do you mean?''

''You changed your bedroom. We used to sleep in a same room but you suddenly moved to another one''

''Oh, that was dad's decision of protecting both of us. He closed all the windows, the gate, and our connection for the best of both''

Anna went closer to Elsa en hugged her.

''I'm sorry you had to do it all alone'' Elsa was surprised, though she hugged Anna back.

''You don't need to worry about the past, we are together now, and that's what matters''

Anna trembled again of cold

''Elsa''

''Yes?''

''I wish I had powers too'' she pouted ''I would love to have the fire magic''

''So that we'll be opposite?''

''No, so that I can keep myself warm, but you can understand it that way too''

And both girls laughed.

It's so nice to have a sister, even if you two fight for more than once, even if you two say ''I hate you'' to each other, ''I love you'' are the words that are marked in our heart.

* * *

**And that's it. Thank you for those who read up to here and liked the story. I'll acept any kind of critisms, complaints, or whatever (as well as complementing reviewers). I will apreciate your reviews, we all supports each others by publishing stories and by writting our reviews. Have a wonderfull day!**


End file.
